


A Beautiful Day for Rain

by Nightyelfy



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Conversations, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Grief/Mourning, Heart-to-Heart, Heavy Angst, M/M, Rain, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightyelfy/pseuds/Nightyelfy
Summary: Making peace with his past had always been a grueling and distant concept. Mafuyu never thought he would have to do that in order to move on.It’s not until Mafuyu passes the sturdy trunk of an old yet still flowering cherry tree, that that he surfaces from his unmindful state. He blinks, accepting that for the first time in a long while, he's doing something for Yuki.Thesecond partof the series that started withMidsummer Love Song.A piece written in celebration of Yuki's birthday (19/06).
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	A Beautiful Day for Rain

From its highest point in the bright heavens, the sun is beaming down its rays carelessly. Nothing is spared from the suffocating light as it spreads and engulfs everything it touches. And in his invasive ambuscade, announces the beginning of yet another scorching summer.

With a steady step and a pensive expression, Mafuyu sets out of the house. The sweltering air hits him instantly, but he remains steadfast. As though unphased by the heat, he is fully aware that with it come many things. Summer vacation, a break from the routine, more shifts at his part-time job. And then today.

Mafuyu doesn’t have to wait long for the bus to arrive. His destination is quite a distance away, but he isn’t in any hurry. He has been anticipating this day for more than a week and has gone through every step of his itinerary multiple times in his head. The meaning behind the day has had a significant impact on him, although he is reluctant to show it. 

And he prefers it like that. To keep his mind busy, preoccupied, as far away from the present as possible. Taking refuge in the deepest parts of his mind whenever he feels his emotions igniting. Because no matter how many times he goes over them, they tend to become too complicated and ultimately overwhelm him. 

Staying at the surface of the dark ocean underneath him is taxing. Although still, whenever the waters tremble, Mafuyu can feel their intensity. And with it, their desire to drag him down, which is as alive now as it was back then.

While still preoccupied with his thoughts, Mafuyu almost misses his stop. He wakes with a gasp at the right moment and jumps off before the doors close, much to the bus driver’s irritation that he has been so reckless. 

After a polite bow to excuse his clumsiness, Mafuyu turns to inspect his surroundings. The sunlight is fierce, swift to nip at his exposed skin, and the air thin as it heats around him. However, there’s no mistaking it. His heart stutters when he recognizes that he has arrived exactly where he meant to. 

And just as he starts to make his way down the street, Mafuyu warily forces himself to admit that his stomach has been tied in a knot since the morning. He’s uneasy, every step he takes distinct in its way, burdened by the memories he keeps fighting to make peace with. It’s an arduous struggle, but he knows he has to be strong. Because he isn’t doing this for himself. 

For the first time in a long while, Mafuyu’s doing something for Yuki.

Throughout the years, many things have changed in Mafuyu’s life. And although he isn’t one to deny seeing those things occur, his qualm only deepens when finding that certain aspects remain the same. Something that he will probably never have the words for that surfaces with the grief. As well as the name of the bus stop he has to get off at. The tall and imposing arches at the entrance. The solemn atmosphere of the area. The faint howl that carries with it so much silence and sorrow that only comes to deepen the constant ache inside of him.

Much to his dismay, Mafuyu has been there many times. Even if splendid in its serenity, the cemetery isn’t welcoming, every shy noise or faint tremble seemingly amplified in those quiet surroundings. There’s an eeriness in the air that chills him to the core the further he advances along one of the wide alleyways. 

And it’s not until Mafuyu passes the sturdy trunk of an old yet still flowering cherry tree, that that he surfaces from his unmindful state. He blinks, accepting that the easiest part of his journey has come to an end. 

Looking beyond his nerves, Mafuyu then stops and tilts his head to the left. He takes a moment, as though gathering all his courage and lifts his gaze. 

The white marble of the gravestone glistens intensely as Mafuyu rests his eyes upon it. His skin then prickles once the name inscribed there starts bearing a startling resemblance to one he is still very much familiar with.

Yoshida Yuki. 

Mafuyu exhales slowly and goes to reread the name. He checks it diligently, as though for an error or an unfortunate mix-up, but there is no mistake to be made. 

There is a distinct way the letters protrude from the white of the gravestone, glowing ever so faintly in the light of the merciless sun above. Despite an ardent undefined desire, the letters remain unchanged, as they hint towards the person he yearned to meet that day. 

The longer Mafuyu’s eyes linger on the name, the clearer it becomes that he is nothing short of a mess. He hasn’t been this agitated before, but then again, it’s been a while since he visited. Steadying himself as though he were about to step into his house, Mafuyu presses on in an attempt to shorten the distance between him and Yuki.

Mafuyu opens his mouth to speak only to realize that it’s incredibly dry. Whether from the heat or sheer nervousness, he can’t tell for sure, but the boy isn’t prepared to say anything. Swallowing a gasp, Mafuyu lowers his head. 

The light in his eyes flickers as he kneels in front of the gravestone and clumsily goes to place his palms on his legs. Scrunching his lips, he forces his hands together in front of him and quietly recites a prayer. 

After opening his eyes, Mafuyu reaches out shily with his hand and brushes the tips of his slender fingers against the letters that spell Yuki’s name. The sensation is instant and just as striking. As it traverses Mafuyu’s body, he is unable to oppose the surprise that erupts within him. 

He never expected them to be warm.

A soft breeze swirls its way around the boy, carrying a bundle of shy red cherry flower petals with it. In that second of brief euphoria, Mafuyu realizes how uncourteous he’s been since he arrived. It’s not like him to be so unsteady. And it wasn’t in his nature to be so distant towards Yuki either, especially since it has been a while since they last spoke. And even longer since they saw each other.

„I see Saeko-san already visited,” the words quiver off Mafuyu’s lips as his eyes glance to the neat area around the grave, the fresh flowers and incense placed in their appropriate stands in front of the headstone. 

Yellow Chrysanthemums again. While Mafuyu never got to know Yuki’s favorite kind of flowers, he trusted his mother’s choice. They are splendid in the way they bloom and glow, spreading their pleasant color and beauty around them. No wonder Saeko-san chose them. She wants Yuki to be still able to enjoy beautiful things, so that he’ll never forget how they look like, regardless of where he is. 

„She probably didn’t get any sleep last night,” he continues and goes to push his rebel red hair around his ears.

There is a part of him that is torn at the thought of beginning a conversation. Mafuyu knows he isn’t going to get a reply to it, but he doesn’t want to stay silent either. Speaking to Yuki always came as a natural thing, and yet... 

„Though she would never admit it, I know it’s tough for her. Today is an important day.”

Mafuyu lifts his eyes at the name again. His heart’s quick to jitter with a small twinge, but he uses the ache as motivation to press on. Instead of allowing sadness to overcome his face, he pulls through a smile.

„It’s your birthday, after all.”

Visiting Yuki like this has never been easy. A part of him wishes that he did it more often, though. The last thing he wants is to seem stingy with his time or distracted with other tasks. Besides, being beside Yuki brought him comfort back then... back in the days when they shared in the sun’s light. 

The memory of Yuki’s last birthday is still very much alive in Mafuyu’s mind. Saying that he remembers it because Yuki spent the whole day together with him would only be half the truth. 

Back then, most of the days were filled with each other’s presence. 

Or at least those are the days Mafuyu best remembers. They are the ones that he holds onto the most—hoping with all his might that they remain despite the passage of time. Praying that they would.

While it might seem somewhat childish, the reason Mafuyu best remembers Yuki’s last birthday is because there was no cake. Yuki’s mother promised them she would bake one. She wasn’t a good cook or skilled baker for that matter, but whenever she put her mind to something, she did everything to see the task through. Much like her son.

However, that day, she was forced to stay overtime because of a work emergency. Although Mafuyu and Yuki had been looking forward to the cake, she had to apologize to them, saddened herself that she wouldn’t be able to bake one. To appease them, she promised two the following year. In their innocence and hopefulness, neither could’ve predicted that come summer there wouldn’t be a need for a cake anymore.

Mafuyu bites his lip as his mind keeps fighting itself, the sadness and guilt always so eager to surface whenever focusing too much on the shape of those days. Struggling not to dwell on his morose side, Mafuyu reminds himself that he hadn't come there to be sad. 

But to celebrate. 

„Oh, that’s right, I have something for you,” he perks up and turning around, he pushes the backpack off his shoulders. 

His fingers are a bit clumsy, but that’s because his hand is shaking. For a brief moment, Mafuyu believed that he could keep his nerves at bay, but they are still there. And now, he isn’t sure if they would disappear any time soon. 

„I brought you this,” he says as he does his best to unzip the backpack. 

With gentle movements, pulls out two plastic packages from inside of it. Mafuyu places one on the grave, and the other he keeps for himself. 

„I thought you might like some melon pan.”

Mafuyu clenches his fingers around the package he’s holding in his hand. Despite his quiet demeanor, he never found talking to Yuki difficult. And yet now, the words are barely out. Maybe, this whole time, there was more behind that perception than he ever got to discern. 

Yuki’s pushy attitude had a lot to do with the way he eventually succeeded in giving voice to his thoughts. Not to mention, the fact that Yuki talked most of the time helped too. It encouraged him to follow in his example, showing him that there is little to be afraid of. Thinking back at it, listening to Yuki speaking seems like nothing but a fleeting moment that he would’ve gladly stretched into eternity if given a chance. 

Yet another thing about Yuki that Mafuyu could never get tired of. His kind voice, his melodious tone, the sweet and soft inflections he adopted whenever he uttered his name. 

Mafuyu gasps and sits upright instinctively. He whips his head around, eyes wide as though expecting to see somebody standing right beside him. But no matter how hard he looks, he still finds that he is alone. The wind must’ve been playing tricks on him as it picked up the pace for a moment there. And only when he glances up does his suspicions get confirmed. 

The cherry tree above him is shaking its branches rhythmically, carefully following the wind’s gentle breeze. Sunlight is filtering through the flower petals, making them glisten as it continues its journey below, reflecting warmth and glow all around.

„I had a hard time falling asleep last night,” Mafuyu says in a low voice and sits down cross-legged in front of the gravestone, hiding his gaze in the melon pan he was clutching onto with both hands. „I guess... I was just nervous. I knew how big today was and... I really wanted to spend it together with you,” he allows, his lower lip trembling slightly, as though there was so much more he wanted to say, but there are hardly any words left on the tip of his tongue.

Yuki had always been good at reading him. And there were moments when Mafuyu firmly believed that Yuki must’ve had a hidden way to access his mind. Despite the playfulness behind the thought, there was a certain comfort in trusting there was a little bit of truth to that scenario. 

However, since Yuki isn’t there anymore, Mafuyu is forced to do all the work by himself. 

And that’s something that doesn’t get easy with time. And on days such as that, it’s outright grueling. But because he’s doing this for Yuki, Mafuyu wants to persevere. Regardless of his strenuous grief, for Yuki, Mafuyu will pull through. 

„Unlike Saeko-san, I wanted to sleep,” he speaks firmly and lifts his eyes to Yuki’s nameplate. „Because I thought that I would meet you again. In my dreams... where you are still alive.”

The words flit softly off his lips and remain in the air around him. For a moment, it feels as though the world stopped to allow their significance to reverberate around everything they touched. And Mafuyu ends up being struck by the intensity of their echo time and time again.

„In them, I get to see you smiling. And playing the guitar. Sometimes, I dream of us sitting at the bus stop in front of your house, waiting for the bus to arrive to take us to school. And we even hold hands.”

Mafuyu swallows heavily, his body falling slightly numb under the weight of his words. While the memories are fragmented in his mind, some stand out better than the others. 

Deep down, a striking fear had always been looming, murmuring to him that in time the memories would fade as all things do. Whenever he felt that fear slithering down towards his heart, Mafuyu would oppose it as best he could. It was a draining fight, one that rendered him oblivious to the world, making him seem distant and uninterested in the people around him. Even in his eyes, the truth was a lot more desolate than he could ever come to admit. 

Besides, it’s not like anybody would understand.

Mafuyu perks up as soon as the thought reaches him. That last thing... it isn’t true. People did understand. His new friends understood, and his old friends were beginning to as well. That was why he was able to sing for them that day. 

In his song, Mafuyu poured the feelings of those memories. And with the help of their music, he uncovered a way to express his emotions, his thoughts, his struggles. Unknowingly, Mafuyu had found the perfect time capsule for his memories. For everything that Yuki meant to him. 

„There are no more nightmares,” Mafuyu utters instinctively. „It came as a surprise for me too, but it was nice to see you in a different light finally. Gloomy doesn’t suit you.” 

He decides to continue that line of thought, a sly smile slowly beginning to crop up at the corner of his mouth.

„While I would’ve liked to say that it was all my doing that the nightmares stopped... that would be a lie,” Mafuyu says and brings his knees up to his chest, his arms loosely wrapped around them. „And I couldn’t take that away from...” 

For a moment, Mafuyu hesitates, finding it hard to finish his sentence out loud. And not because of who the names are connected to but because he never mentioned his new friends to Yuki before. By following through with his piece, he would be introducing his friends to him. 

People he had no idea existed. People he would never know and, in turn, friends who would never know him. But in Mafuyu’s eyes, Yuki needed to know about them. Keeping secrets from Yuki isn’t something he could do. 

„Kaji-san and Haruki-san... and Uenoyama-kun.”

Mafuyu’s heart starts racing. He notices it just as he said that last name. He doesn’t understand why he stuttered initially, because once it’s done and over with, he feels... relieved. As though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and now his entire body’s lighter. It’s a pleasant sensation, and Mafuyu finds that whatever he’s doing, it’s easing the tension from within more than he could’ve ever anticipated.

„They are great friends.”

This time around, there is no shaking the fact that Mafuyu might’ve been slightly embarrassed to talk directly to Yuki about people he never heard of before. But Mafuyu sees no reason to hold back. 

He is now Yuki’s window to the world, and regardless of his reservations, it’s up to him to keep Yuki up to date with everything that’s happening in his life. While some days are slow or tedious or too hectic to recall due to the frenzy of school work and his part-time job, others are filled with excitement, warmth, and a lot of music. 

Those are the days Mafuyu adores, and the ones he would gladly talk about. 

Mafuyu knows Yuki would like to hear his stories too. But then again, Yuki always listened, no matter what he was saying, mumbling or humming. Lulled by that thought, the boy slowly redirects his head towards the gravestone again. He takes a deep breath and setting aside all the hesitation in his slender body, he parts his lips to speak. 

„One day, I will introduce you to Uenoyama-kun.”

Mafuyu pants softly after coming to terms with what he has done. He squeezes on his fingers, understanding the meaning behind his words only after they are out. Up to a point, he never imagined himself saying something like that. 

To Yuki. 

Telling Yuki about another lover seemed inconceivable. Yet, he had to know, and it was up to him to confess. 

Whenever Mafuyu was nervous back in the day, Yuki would quickly reassure him. It was almost like he could feel when he was down. Because Yuki would turn to him when he least expected and smile. Put his hand around his shoulders, tenderly gather him at his chest. Wrap his arms around him and squeeze tightly. Keep him there until all the worries vanished. Until his mind and heart were filled with the reassuring warmth and distinct scent that his body elicited. 

Mafuyu steadily closes his eyes, allowing the memory to envelop him whole, overjoyed that it is still very much alive in his heart.

„Uenoyama-kun is kind,” he then confesses, feeling a lot braver than before. „He was the one who fixed your guitar after I...,” 

Mafuyu winces and closes his mouth. Flustered, he rubs the back of his neck. 

„I’m sorry, I never got to tell you, but I...I broke the strings. And at the time, I didn’t know how to repair your guitar. Or that it could even be fixed for that matter.”

Mafuyu allows a chuckle, realizing how many things happened after that fateful day that began so much as the others did. The warmth of the sun beaming in through the tall windows of the staircase well behind the gym. How tightly he was clutching onto the broken guitar. How ardent his wish to be able to wake up and see Yuki in front of his eyes. 

Regardless of the intensity of his prayers, the blond never came to him that day either. And yet Mafuyu wasn’t alone once he woke up. There was another who found his way to the staircase well and unknowingly, into his life.

„Uenoyama-kun saw the guitar and... told me it could be fixed,” Mafuyu explains with a smile, feeling warmth in his cheeks as he replays the events of that hot summer day that in many ways resembled that one. „I didn’t give him any peace until he did it.”

A shiver crosses his spine. Driven by the chill, Mafuyu lowers his gaze, and he allows it to linger on his right hand, specifically on his callous fingers and palm. While the wounds don’t hurt anymore, he remarks that his hand isn’t as smooth as it once was. 

In its current state, it reminds him of Yuki’s. 

Mafuyu can’t help but wonder how Yuki would’ve reacted if he were to feel the wounds in his palm. Would he be disgusted by them? Or proud of the marks he now wore as a badge of honor? 

While Mafuyu couldn’t say for sure, he dared to believe that Yuki might like that. Besides, Yuki liked everything about him. No, not like. 

Whatever Yuki felt for him was something way above that.

„I’m glad he did because he also taught me how to play,” Mafuyu admits and rubs his hands together, apprehensive and happy at the same time. „So now, the thing you loved the most... your guitar is still making music. Just like it did when it was by your side.”

In a way, every time Mafuyu plays or clutches the red Gibson, he feels Yuki. All the places Yuki once touched, he gets to hold onto as well. And despite the insurmountable distance between them, for a short moment, Mafuyu is able to be close to him.

„I still think about you,” Mafuyu lifts his eyes and settles on gazing at the sharp edges of the name on the gravestone, the rush of the sudden confession making his chest tighten. „And there are so many things that...that I want to tell you about.” 

He pauses for a long moment and readjusts himself, realizing that he might’ve gotten carried away. The bit of courage he gathered when he was thinking about making music is animating him better than anything else. 

„But most of all, I would’ve wanted to invite you to our shows.”

Mafuyu exhales softly and gazes up at the sky. Despite the day’s overbearing heat, the shade of the cherry tree is incredibly pleasant and just as soothing. The sky’s bright blue glistens between its branches, and Mafuyu focuses his gaze on a spot up there. And in coming to terms with the hollowness inside, he draws breath. 

It’s agony to speak and pretend as if his heart isn’t breaking. 

„I can see you together with Hiiragi and Shizusumi at one of our concerts. Right there in the front row. The light from the reflectors beaming onto you with the same strength it does on us up on the stage,” Mafuyu tells, his imagination getting the better of him as he even dares to imagine Yuki’s broad smile, his excitement, how lively he would’ve waved and cheered at him. „You know the feeling I’m talking about... I wish that was something I could share with you.”

Mafuyu clenches his hand, in his mind feeling the neck of the red Gibson steady, vibrating and eager to unleash the sounds through which he conveyed so much of his heart to the world. Mafuyu adores that feeling. Truthfully, the boy hopes he could hang onto that guitar forever and not just because it was Yuki’s. 

„As for the music we play, well, they give me a lot of freedom to choose what I want to say, but I did sing before a live audience. And the song... it was about you,” Mafuyu explains softly and squeezes his eyes together when the capricious summer breeze started dancing around him, quick to redirect some flower petals onto his hair. „I suppose I knew for a long time that you wanted to write a song for me. I just never thought I’d be able to sing mine before you finished yours.”

Mafuyu flinches and lifts a hand to his mouth, covering it in its entirety. His cheeks redden, and he bites his tongue, incredibly ashamed by his brash comment.

„I’m sorry, that was a weird thing to say,” he murmurs, and fighting the hallow echo inside, he narrows his eyes and resumes his train of thought. „But the truth is I would’ve liked you to hear me sing and watch us play on top of a stage.” 

A shy smile persists on his lips as Mafuyu sits quietly and eats the melon pan in Yuki’s company. Sharing a meal with him has been a wish of his for a while now. It might’ve not been anything fancy or sophisticated, but Mafuyu was all too familiar with Yuki’s sweet tooth and wanted to indulge him whenever he could. 

With every bite he takes out of the pan, his eyes turn heavier as tears are slowly gathering around them. Although aware that crying’s a reasonable thing to do, especially when visiting a cemetery, Mafuyu refuses to allow his tears to show. 

He doesn’t want Yuki to see him sad. And notably, the boy doesn’t want to shed tears on his birthday. Choosing to smile through the pain, Mafuyu pushes himself so that he can show Yuki his less gloomy side. They might’ve not seen each other in a long time, but at least they are sharing a meal. And Mafuyu chooses to take comfort in that, for as long as he can.

Mafuyu cleans up the leftover incense sticks and the empty package of his food. He takes the unopened melon pan and carefully places it back in his backpack. Closing the zipper, Mafuyu steadily lifts his eyes to the gravestone before him. The light that was previously glistening off Yuki’s name has all but vanished, faded away along with the setting sun. 

Mafuyu has been there for a while now, but that’s been his plan from the start. To spend Yuki’s birthday with him. And he felt downright joyful that he did. 

Gazing at the pathway leading towards the exit of the cemetery, Mafuyu fastens his backpack on his shoulders. He knows it’s time to go home. However, he finds it hard to move. Being next to Yuki had always been his refuge. It made him feel safe, cherished, and above everything else, like somebody understood him. 

But Mafuyu knows he shouldn’t be nervous anymore. Things have indeed changed a lot since the time he and Yuki walked on the same path under the sun’s light. And despite Yuki’s distance, he now has other people that understand him and, in turn, would do anything to make him feel safe and cherished. 

However, just as he was about to embrace this progress of moving forward, Mafuyu was hit with a ravaging dilemma. Ever since Uenoyama approached him with the prospects of debuting with Given, his entire mindset was thrown in disarray once more. There were many reasons behind his hesitation, and that was why he kept postponing thinking about it and ultimately saying his piece about the whole thing. 

The justification behind his jealousy from back when they were together came because of the music. The whole reason he was blinded by rage was because of Yuki’s unconditional love for music. And now, when being asked if he wanted to take his music career forward, he felt something within him snap. A prominent sensation within him was shaped by the thought that he would be betraying Yuki if he were to dedicate himself to making music entirely. 

On his own, Mafuyu always struggled to make sense of his desires and feelings. But maybe his tendency for isolation has been misleading him from the get-go.

Because visiting Yuki helped him find a point of reference to where he was and more importantly, how he wanted to proceed from that moment forward. While Mafuyu will probably always crave to hang onto a part of Yuki, he doesn’t want to perceive his feelings as a burden anymore. 

Through the guitar he left behind, Yuki helped him speak what he could never bring into words by himself. As for the music Mafuyu makes, it lives as an heirloom to Yuki’s memory. To everything he did so that Mafuyu could continue even after he wasn’t there anymore to support him. And despite the distance, hesitation, and grief, Mafuyu wants to keep doing that because he wants to celebrate. 

Because music is fun, and he has friends to share it with. 

„I think you would've liked my new friends and... Uenoyama-kun, too,” Mafuyu allows and lowers his gaze to his callous hand, slowly starting to come to terms with his thoughts about the debut.

While Yuki might’ve crossed to a place he couldn’t follow, the boy still managed to bring him so much comfort and solace. Mafuyu wishes there was a way to repay him for his constant support. But until that could come to pass, the warmth he feels in his heart remains the most accurate proof of his gratitude. 

With steady movements, Mafuyu brings his hands together. Softly, he murmurs a prayer, and then unable to resist his urge anymore, presses the tips of his callous fingers against the letters of Yuki’s name. He allows his touch to linger there for a long moment, looking to capture everything they had to offer him. Be it sadness, sorrow, or grief. 

And yet none of those things bud within him. Mafuyu might’ve permitted his morose side to get the better of him again. His heart then twinges, the surprise evident on his face.

Because the letters still elicit an overwhelming amount of warmth.

The cherry tree dances in his presence, leaves, and flowers and branches swaying gently in the wind’s flow. It’s pleasant to glance at its beauty, but it’s almost like it knew something Mafuyu didn’t. Although unable to see or speak, it seems like it is readying itself to greet the change that the clouds gathering above announced. 

Taking note of the sudden change, Mafuyu retraces his step backward. After a gentle, and just as polite bow, he begins putting distance between him and Yuki. 

The skies might’ve been the only witness to their reunion, but they were fast to rumble with grey clouds, and Mafuyu’s caught unprepared. Although brisk, summer rains tend to be merciless in their outpour of water. 

The boy vaguely remembers his mother advising him to take an umbrella that morning before heading out, but the words flew by his ear. Mafuyu was so preoccupied with preparing himself emotionally for his trip that everything else became synonymous with background noise. 

Mafuyu rushes his step, thinking that at least he could make it to the bus stop. He could take shelter there until the bus arrived. And regardless of what would happen after that, at least he would be spared walking home with wet clothes on his back.

The heavens look heavy with rain, so terrifying as they’re shrouded in darkness, looming ever nearer as though eager to close in on him. Stalking him, drawing him into their depths. In his haste, in the frenzy of his emotions, in the blindness that overtook him once he allowed his thoughts to pour so relentlessly out of him, Mafuyu lost touch of reality. 

And then in all that darkness, something flickered in the far distance—an indistinguishable shape, reaching forward towards him—cutting through the cold as though light through shadow. Piercing as the first light of dawn through the veil of night. Spreading warmth and glow and... 

„Uenoyama-kun,” the name flies off Mafuyu’s lips as soon as he feels his steady grasp on his arm, preventing him from taking a step further.

In his daze, Mafuyu found his way out passed the tall arches of the cemetery and is now on the street, somewhere near the bus station.

„Mafuyu,” Uenoyama stares at the boy, surprised by his staggered expression and his pale face.

„What are you doing here?” Mafuyu asks in one breath, and his eyes dart to his and away at their point of contact hastily.

Uenoyama’s hand is still fastened around Mafuyu’s wrist. The boy doesn’t proceed to jerk it aside or even attempt to free himself. In a way, Mafuyu is still having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that Uenoyama is right in front of his eyes, an umbrella opened wide above his head, and that he isn’t merely seeing things. 

„You didn’t answer your phone again,” Uenoyama explains tersely, and after seeing Mafuyu’s brows furrowing, he understands that he has to be more precise in his explanation. „Band practice ran late, and I called you to ask if you wanted to... meet up. But Hiiragi saw me, and in his innate desire to tease me, his big mouth kinda... slipped.”

Uenoyama’s words are barely out when shy raindrops steadily begin sprinkling from above, the smell of heat intensified as the water attempted to cool the heated asphalt around them.

„Hiiragi told me you might be here,” Uenoyama offers warily and goes to release Mafuyu from his hold. „He didn’t mean anything bad when he told me about today, though. And after he did... it all made sense,” he continues and then takes a moment before setting his eyes on Mafuyu, as though gathering the courage needed to say his piece. „Plus, you’ve been acting weird lately. Or weirder, I should say.”

„Weirder?”

„Distant.”

Hiding his gaze in the ground, Mafuyu is unable to deny that Yuki’s been on his mind a lot lately. Specifically ever since the prospect of a debut came to light. While he didn’t want his mood to affect anybody, he has to admit that he might’ve not been at all thoughtful towards Uenoyama. 

Mafuyu isn’t alone anymore. And he should act accordingly. Because everything he does and the way he behaves impacts those around him, especially the dark-haired boy who, despite his busy schedule, found his way to him. All so that he could meet him and... protect him from the rain. 

„I’m sorry about that.”

Uenoyama winces, Mafuyu’s sorrowful eyes quick to pierce his heart, making him reevaluate the way he approached him. He never intended to be pushy or point fingers. Despite his good intentions, he might’ve come across a bit arrogant. And now, he’s feeling the full impact of the wave of guilt that rushed over him.

„You don’t have to apologize,” Uenoyama presses.

Unbeknownst to Mafuyu, Uenoyama then reaches out towards him once more. He grabs his wrist firmly once more and, without a moment’s hesitation, pulls him towards him. 

Mafuyu follows his gesture without protest. Although somewhat lost at first, he quickly realizes that the rain began pouring relentlessly from above, and it would’ve gotten to him was it not for Uenoyama’s fast thinking to bring him under his umbrella. 

„But you shouldn’t force yourself to do this alone either.”

Mafuyu lifts his eyes at the boy before him. He takes a moment to gaze in his eyes and another to study his expression. The longer he allows his gaze to linger, the clearer he can see the redden color his cheeks take. Uenoyama’s getting flustered by his instant gaze, and Mafuyu finds his defenseless unexpected, yet nothing short of adorable. 

„Besides,” Uenoyama follows, and Mafuyu surfaces from his thoughts with a soft gasp. „You have to tell me what he liked.”

Mafuyu stands upright before Uenoyama. He blinks as several expressions shift over his face, struggling to make peace with what Uenoyama might’ve meant through his comment but remains steadfast, in a way unwilling to believe what he is implying.

„What he liked so that next time you visit...,” Uenoyama glances away, even his ears turning red at this point. „I can bring something too.”

Mafuyu’s eyes widen. „Next time?”

„Well, yeah. Coming here all by yourself...,” Uenoyama shakes his head briefly and pauses in order to study his expression. „That must get quite...”

Mafuyu gasps loudly, and without a moment’s notice, he jumps at Uenoyama. He throws his arms around him and squeezes. Although impulsive, the gesture came as a direct reaction to the unexpected offer Uenoyama presented. 

„Lonely,” he finally finishes and lowers his eyes to the boy at his chest. 

While Uenoyama can’t see his face, he can feel he’s smiling. He allows himself a sly smile too, proud of himself that he managed to make Mafuyu relax and dare he think it... happy.

„Thank you, Uenoyama-kun.”

„There’s nothing to thank me for,” he allows softly and watches as Mafuyu retreats from the hug. 

Uenoyama still doesn’t know that much about Mafuyu. But whenever he thinks that he’s shouldering so much sadness and grief, his chest tightens. He doesn’t want Mafuyu to feel like he is alone. Especially when he’s there too, willing to do anything for Mafuyu so that he'd see him as somebody that he can depend on. 

That was why, earlier that day, Uenoyama didn’t need to think twice before grabbing his umbrella and heading out in search of him. No matter how long it might’ve taken, he would’ve waited for Mafuyu. And by actually showing up, he considered that was the best way to prove it to him.

Uenoyama takes that chance to gaze at him, look into his eyes, and allow his heart to settle in their pleasant glow. Mafuyu quickly returns the gesture and smiles at him, in his heart, overjoyed to notice that what he had told Yuki about Uenoyama wasn’t in the slightest farfetched. Mafuyu can’t help but be moved by the care the dark-haired boy who so innocently grabbed hold of his heart was displaying towards him. That he so suddenly did all that for him.

The two boys stand next to each other, leaning onto the stone fence behind them, quietly waiting for the bus to arrive. The rain’s relentless in its descent around them, but even so, it isn’t all that bad. They have each other for comfort, and maybe that’s why Mafuyu keeps stealing glances at Uenoyama. 

Seeing as how Uenoyama didn’t oppose the hug from before, he chooses to be even more daring. Mafuyu skilfully reaches out with his fingers and moves them slowly until they hit their target. Uenoyama flinches at the sudden contact and lowers his eyes towards his hand, Mafuyu timid in his venture. 

Uenoyama raises his head to investigate their surroundings. It’s already evening, so the chances of anybody seeing them are pretty slim. Once assured that nobody’s nearby, he allows Mafuyu to continue with what he wants to do. Regardless of Uenoyama’s agitation, Mafuyu would’ve most likely grabbed hold of Uenoyama’s hand anyway. Maybe that is why Uenoyama hesitated to think that he wouldn’t have had the power to oppose him even in the slightest. 

Uenoyama turns to Mafuyu only to be greeted with the boy’s sweet smile once their fingers entwine in a tender hold. His heart is quick to lift at the unexpected gesture, and Uenoyama exhales, relieved that his daring feat to peek in Mafuyu’s life hasn’t come to hinder their budding relationship. Dare he believe it, he hasn’t felt Mafuyu so lively beside him ever since their time together on stage. 

Deep down, Uenoyama always hoped that in time, Mafuyu would reveal more of himself. And to see that the bridge that once seemed so impossible to cross is steadily opening itself up to him, and slowly becoming more welcoming is rendering him unsteady. But at the same time, he knows that because both patience and understanding were what brought him this far, he will keep harboring them and showering them over the boy who had so innocently become a significant part of all aspects of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Second part of my three-part series that revolves around Uenoyama and Mafuyu's relationship (in an AU canon-compliant future) after the prospects of debuting came to light.
> 
> [First part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305509) <<< **Second Part** <<< [Third](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638733)
> 
> I am also on [Tumblr](https://nightyelfy.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
